Enough
by BooKworm-Granger233
Summary: Hermione Granger is sick of being taken advantage of. When she recieves no compassion from her 'friends' the day her parents die she decides to leave her old life behind and starts a new one. When she returns years later, will she be able to forgive them?
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I own none of J.K. Rowlings Characters**

**This is not my first story, but more about that later...on with the story!**

**CHAPTER 1: Decisions **

Hermione watched as the dark waves of the Black Lake, clashed against the shore. She sat there, numb, she didn't know if she was there for minutes or hours. Although as she looked up to see the cold moon shining against her tears, instead of the warm sun to dry them, she knew it had been a while.

She hugged her knees to her chest as she looked up into the stars. She thought of only a few hours ago, when she was in Dumbledore's office and he had announced the brutal murder of her parents.

Wishing she could be with her parents, wherever the were; heaven or hell it didn't matter. For a moment she considered going to the bottom of the lake, although not having to come back to the surface of her unfair world.

' That's selfish.' She scolded herself.

' Harry needs you, so do Ron and Ginny.' Hermione reminded herself.

Although once upon thinking of her so called 'friends' she felt even more depressed. Lately they haven't even made time to talk to her, let alone comfort her. They would usually drop off their assignments as she was left to finish the mounds of homework.

The loneliness came back as if a bucket of ice cold water was dropped over her head.

' Is that all I am to them? Their little homework helper!?' She thought, her sadness turning to into rash anger.

" I don't need them!" She exclaimed, her voice hoarse from lack of use. " I don't need anyone!"

Hermione stood on her shaky legs until she was able to balance. She dried her tears as a scowl replaced her hurt and vulnerable expression.

As she made her way toward the castle, she happened to hear a voice calling her name. Hermione looked back to see Harry, Ron and Ginny bounding her way.

' The new trio.' She thought bitterly.

" Hermione! Wait up!" Harry called with a big smile. Oblivious to Hermione's disheveled appearance, let alone her situation.

Hermione sneered and turned her back as she continued her path towards the Gryffindor tower. Once her things were packed and settled, she made her way to Dumbledore's office.

Coming down to the common room she saw her least three favorite people.

" Hermione!" Ron called.

" What?" She asked coldly.

" We were looking for you all day." Ron said hurriedly Ginny and Harry nodded their heads in agreement.

" You-you were?" Hermione asked, apprehensively.

" We have practice tonight, so me and Harry were wondering if you could help us on our Potion's essay." Ron said, as he dumped a stack load of work into her arms.

" Thanks, Hermione." Harry said as they started to walk away.

Hermione soon felt the years frustration build up inside of her. All of the pain they caused and loneliness, now her parents death? She just couldn't take it anymore.

" WAIT A GOD DAMN MINUTE!" She yelled to their backs.

The newly formed trio turned around with their mouths hanging open. They couldn't believe Hermione Granger just cursed.

" Hermione, what's wrong?" Harry asked.

" What's wrong? WHAT'S WRONG?" She screamed as tears started build behind her eyes.

" I'm tired of being your little homework slave, that's what's wrong. I'm tired of taking orders from you like a house elf! Speaking of house elves, I'm tired of you not even standing behind me in S.P.E.W.!" Hermione yelped.

" Her-Hermione, I didn't-we didn't." Ron and Harry stuttered.

" I'm tired of you all taking advantage of me!" Hermione finally screamed.

The boys seemed to reflect, in guilty silence. That is until Ginny decided to speak up.

" Oh please Hermione, stop being so dramatic. We all know you have to have your little break down just for attention, but this is ridiculous." Ginny accused coldly.

In anger Hermione stomped towards Ginny and stood only an inch apart from her face.

" Sorry Ginny, how am I supposed to act when my parents were just murdered?" She asked sarcastically.

At this announcement Harry and Ron's eyes widen with shock. Although Ginny just stood there with a stupid smirk planted on her face.

" If you haven't noticed Granger," Ginny started. " No one cares about a stupid mudblood like you. Now just go on and do our homework like a good little girl."

As if the insult wasn't enough, Ginny thought it amusing to reach out towards Hermione and proceeded to pat her on the head; like a dog.

Without a reply Hermione went with her first reaction. She reeled her arm back as her hand balled into a fist. Ginny couldn't react fast enough as a fist came crashing down upon her jaw.

" Now go on to the Hospital Wing like a good little girl." Hermione hissed, as she stooped down to Ginny's level and patted her head.

By the time the boys came to their senses, Hermione was gone to Dumbledore's Office.

**Hope u all liked the start of my new story. I was reading a bunch on how Hermione is always helpless and is just good for homework. Quite frankly that kinda made me mad, so I guess you could say that was my inspiration. Anyways, REVIEW!**

**P.S. I know I have another in-progress story under my belt, but I don't know if I'm going to continue that one.**


	2. Chapter 2

**DISCLAIMER: I OWN NO HARRY POTTER CHARACTERS.**

**A/N: Soo, sorry for the wait. I loved all the new reviews, so I'm deciding to continue this story. I'll try to update faster after I finish my other story. It's almost done anyways. **

**NOTE: FLASH BACK IN ITALICS**

**CHAPTER 2: **

It had been one year after that hate filled night, after Hermione had left for Romania. While in Romania, she went through Auror training; challenging her physically as well as mentally. After completing her training in only a matter of months, she became a member of the Order. A valuable member at that; she has been responsible for the capture of eight Death Eaters and the death of Bellatrix herself.

Although all of her accomplishments felt empty without anyone to celebrate with. She thought about her old life at Hogwarts, she would be starting her seventh year now. There was always the option of her going back; but she couldn't face them, not yet. She had read in the Daily Prophet how Harry and Ron took her sudden leave, it seemed as though they had lost a shoe and had decided she wasn't that important.

For Harry and Ron it was a different story, the only news they received was her feats in the Daily Prophet. The two young men lived in regret and blame, knowing how they treated her, even it was wrong.

Ginny had developed a new found hate for the bookworm. Blaming everything one her. Hermione and her had been close, although in Ginny's opinion, as Hermione blossomed into a young women; she became a snob.

Harry and Ron tried talking to her, but she would only snap at them with a sarcastic remark and leave. Hermione thought it would be better if she left, she couldn't have been more wrong. Now look were it's gotten her, alone in a foreign country. Her friends, living in ruined friendships and relationships, becoming a ghost of the past.

" Miss Granger, there is a message for you."

" Thank you." Hermione answered taking the parcel from the Auror.

_Hermione, _

_Pleas report at the headquarters tonight at 6:30 sharp, we have a new assignment for you._

_-Lupin_

Hermione understood that headquarters meant, Grimwuald. She would go there every few weeks, receive her assignment and then carry it out. She would receive the messages from Remus, her only link to Harry and Ron. She would casually inquire about their health even though Remus would give her an apprehensive look, and answer 'why don't you ask them yourself'.

Six thirty came as Hermione grabbed her cloak and walked into the moist streets of Romania. She pushed her thick brown hair off of her neck and made her way to the Auror headquarters. Upon entering, she maneuvered her way around into a back room, with an old, dusty feathered hat in the middle of it. Hermione closed and secured the door as she grabbed onto the hat and gave the feather a tug.

Hermione shut her eyes as the blinding light, sucked her into a spinning vortex. She spun weightlessly into the the air, passing over land and clouds as she waited the precise amount of time before letting go. She flew away from the hat as she gracefully twirled towards the wet London streets; her blue cloak swishing behind her.

She pulled her hood above her face as she ascended the front stairs, that seemed to lead towards no where. She said the password as an old Victorian mansion appeared in front of her. She softly knocked as an old cracked voice asked for identification variance. Hermione announced her summon earlier that day as the door slowly creaked open.

" Get in." Mad Eye Moody commanded, in a hush whisper.

" Good to see you too, Moody." Hermione greeted sarcastically to the old Auror.

Hermione heard the door softly closed behind her as she observed the old house. She remembered it's last owner, Sirius Black, as his absence of complaints and laughter now left the house cold and empty. She remembered the day he was killed, and the day she killed his murderer.

_It was a cloudy day over Britain, as rain and hail pounded on the dark forest floor. Hermione panted as she ran after a Death Eater. The cloaked figure in front of her tripped over an oak's root as she came crashing down. Hermione jumped on top of them as she pulled their hood off._

" _Well, well, if it isn't the mudblood."_

" _It's been a while Bellatrix." Hermione hissed, pushing her wand into the woman's neck._

" _Yes, well, I haven't seen you killed Sirius, and Potter." She smirked._

_Hermione scrunched her brow in confusion, not knowing she killed Harry. She soon realized her mistake as Bellatrix took advantage of her distraction and muttered a curse. Resulting in Hermione flying back into an oak tree. _

_Bellatrix gave a laugh as she got up and started casually walked towards her. _

" _Brave little mudblood." She mocked, throwing a hex at her._

_Hermione bit back a scream as cuts appeared down her legs and arms. Bellatrix wouldn't give up as she continually put her under the Cruciatus Curse. _

" _Poor Potter will have one more death to blame himself for." She whispered, bending down towards Hermione._

_As soon as she said this, Hermione swung her legs from beneath her. Soon they hit their target against Bellatrix legs, sending the Death Eater crashing down. Without hesitation Hermione gathered herself, as she stood on shaky legs and muttered two simple words._

" _Avada Kedavra." _

Hermione came out of her trance at the sound of crashing. She whipped around to see Tonks, lying on the floor with the umbrella stand lying next to her.

" Sorry dear." She apologized.

Even though Tonks treated her with kindness and respect, she still felt depressed at the news of her sister's death. No matter how much she despised the woman, it was her sister. Every time she looked at Hermione her eyes would turn the saddest blue, as if it held unshed tears.

" It's alright." Hermione answered emotionless.

" You had an assignment for me?" Hermione asked coming into the library; where Remus occupied an old leather chair.

" This one will be rather difficult." Remus answered softly, closing the door.

" In what way?" Hermione asked skeptically.

" Hogwarts isn't safe, and neither is Harry." Hermione's throat went dry.

" And.." She pressed on, hoarsely.

" Headmaster McGonagal needs someone there to protect him." Remus said reasonably, holding out the role of parchment with her assignment details on it.

" He's a big boy." Hermione spat.

" No he's not!" Remus answered agitated. " He has become more and more withdrawn since.."

" Since I left? Oh, poor Harry Potter however will he survive without his homework helper?" Hermione asked sarcastically, years of frustration coming back.

" He can't survive since his friend abandoned him!" Remus yelped back.

" He and Ron abandoned me long before I did." She snapped coldly, whipping the parchment from Remus' hands, as she went out of the house and into the cold, damp streets of England, that she used to call home.

**Did you like it? Hate it? REVIEW PLEASE!?**


End file.
